thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and the Fat Controller
'''Thomas and the Fat Controller '''is the tenth and final episode of The Dark Days of Thomas the Tank Engine. Plot Thomas fell asleep after telling his story about the photo and it was several days before Toby and Percy could get more information since Thomas was called up to the Kirk Ronan Branch Line for a few days. When he returned, late one night, they almost imediately asked him, "How did you get brought to the Island of Sodor?" Thomas chuckled. "Alright, you too, Daisy, might want to listen." (Flashback starts) "Well, just like you Percy, I was selected to come help the construction of the North Western Railway, known then in 1915 as the North Western Region of British Railways." Recently, the Dock Manager had agreed with the stationmaster at London to loan me to help with shunting around there, now with the formation of the NWR, the Fat Controller I seeked reinforces to his railway. I had been told it was couple to get me bought, but I was happy with my brothers. One day, I was called down to Southampton, where a stout gentleman, which I was yet to know his name was Sir Topham Hatt I, was standing. "Hullo, Sir, and Sir?" "Hullo, No. 104, just get to work please." I did so, anxiously wondering what was going on. But I soon forgot all about him and enjoyed my day with my brothers. "I hope you've enjoyed your day," the Dock Manager told me. "I have Sir. I really have. Why?" "My name is Sir Topham Hatt. I'm the controller of the just founded North Western Railway. I need engines for my railway. I've noticed your superior work at London and here at Southampton Docks. And thus, I have made arrangements in the past months to buy, but today you demostrated your best." I was sad for a moment. Going to the Island of Sodor would mean I wouldn't see my brothers everyday, a tear fell from my eye. "Don't worry," said No. 100, "you'll be safe there." "Don't worry about us, we're fine, we'll fight to the very end," No. 101 added. "Need I add, there are plenty of ways to communicate, and you could visit us anytime, with permission that is," No. 102 added. "This is your golden chance, because you'll survive, we might not. We want you to continue the legend." "Then, yes. I will do it!" I concluded. "Would you like to be named 'Thomas'?" the Fat Controller asked me. "Yes, any name is alright." I marked great difference on Sodor. A month later, Edward arrived. In 1916 and '17 98462 and 84657. In 1920 and '22, Henry and Gordon and so on. (flashback ends) "I helped build Vicarstown with Edward, so the railway could officially open," Thomas added. "Did you ever see your brothers again?" asked Toby. "We sent cards, but never saw eachother alive. Until 1956 when we visited London. Remember when I was called away..." "Oh yes," Percy said. "Well, there before my eyes were my brother with Nos. 105, 106, 107, 108, and 109, though now with 32000 before them. We took one last photo. They were all scrapped between 1961 and 1963, and so I continue the legend." Through 1913 and 1919, Brighton Works built ten strong E2s for the London, Brighton, and South Coast Railway. Indeed they did work at Southampton Docks and London. There was indeed a No. 100, 101, 102, 103, and 104 on the LB&SCR. All were scrapped between 1961 and 1963. In real life, none exist today. Reginald Payne led Thomas to become the E2 we know today, through a series of illistration misconceptions. (end credits) Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Nos. 100, 101, 102, and 103 *Sir Topham Hatt I *Nos. 105, 106, 107, 108, and 109 (non-speaking roles) *Daisy (non-speaking role) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Dark Days of Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Episodes